how i meet your papi
by shirocchin
Summary: Gintoki memutuskan menemani Kagura pulang kampung./"Katakan padaku, nak. Kau ke sini untuk meminta restuku kan?"/"Haah?"/"Kau akan melamar anak gadisku satu-satunya, kan?"/ implisit GinKagu. Happy reading!


Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi

* * *

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa pulang sendiri- _aru_. Kenapa kau ada di sini Gin- _chan_?"

"Yaah.. _e-etoo_.. aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tiba di rumah dengan selamat dan aku penasaran dengan kampung halamanmu, Kagura- _teme_."

* * *

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, menghadap jendela. Untuk sesaat tak ada yang berbicara hingga Gintoki menciptakan bunyi-bunyi aneh yang mengganggu Kagura ketika gadis itu nampak menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Berisik Gin- _chan_! Di dalam pesawat tak boleh berisik- _aru_."

Kagura menjitak kepala perak di depannya, membuat pria berusia nyaris kepala tiga tersebut mengaduh.

"Kau yang berisik! Lagipula tidak ada yang mengatakan tidak boleh bersiul di dalam pesawat!"

"Huh!"

Kagura memalingkan wajahnya, kembali memandang pecahan batu meteor penuh lubang yang melintas di balik jendela. Gadis itu mendengus kesal. Sejak pesawat yang ditumpanginya lepas landas hingga sekarang ia belum menemukan pemandangan yang bagus. Bongkahan batu yang berseliweran ke sana kemari tak bisa disebut menarik. Namun Kagura lebih memilih memandang batu daripada kepala perak kusut yang duduk menghadapnya dengan tampang menyebalkan seolah-olah pria itu sedang berusaha mengganggunya. Hih, bahkan sekarang dia malah asyik mengupil tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar.

" _Ne_ , Kagura. Apa _aniki_ -mu juga pulang kampung?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Gin- _chan_. Lagipula dia tak pernah kembali ke rumah sejak mami meninggal."

Gintoki terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jadi kita hanya berdua?"

" _Baka_! Bukankah kemarin sudah kubilang kalau Papi juga pulang?"

"Oh..begit—hheeeee? _Maji ka yo_?"

"Ya, papi mengatakan di dalam surat yang aku terima dua hari lalu. Dia akan melihat rumah kami sebentar setelah urusan pekerjaannya selesai. Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak pulang- _aru_."

"Yaah, kupikir tak ada ruginya jika aku bertemu dengan si botak itu lagi," ujar Gintoki sambil membalik majalah JUMP yang ia bawa dari bumi.

"Seandainya saja Shinpachi dan Anegou ikut, kupikir perjalanan kita bakal seru.. tidak membosankan seperti ini- _aru_."

"Sudah untung aku mau menemanimu, Bakagura. Otae sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan kau tahu si _megane_ itu mengidap _sister complex_. Dia tak akan meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian di bumi yang penuh dengan manusia-manusia kejam nan serakah. Selain itu, tak baik gadis kecil dan rapuh sepertimu bepergian seorang diri bisa-bisa kau diculik dan dijadikan pembantu hahah—aduuh! _Itteeeh, teme_!"

"Woi, becandamu tidak lucu, Gin- _chan_."

Kagura menginjak kaki Gintoki yang tersembunyi di bawah meja dengan tekanan penuh membuat pria tersebut mengaduh keras.

Selanjutnya, samurai perak itu meletakkan JUMP kesayangannya dan terkekeh.

"Nah, begini lebih menyenangkan daripada berdiam diri."

" _Baka_."

.

.

.

"Hoeeeekkkk..ukhh."

"Dasar samurai kampungan! Di dalam pesawat sikapnya sok keren, saat mendarat langsung muntah. Memalukan- _aru_!"

Kagura menggosok-gosok tengkuk Gintoki yang tengah mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Beberapa penumpang yang melewati mereka hanya menoleh sekilas, berusaha menyembunyikan tawa mengejek. Gintoki tak membalas omelan si _china musume_ yang kini mengoleskan minyak kayu putih di tengkuknya.

"Hoekkk.. _kimochi warui_. Entah kenapa saat mendarat tiba-tiba aku merasa mual."

"Orang miskin memang tidak cocok naik kendaraan canggih- _aru_."

"Woeh..kau juga miskin..ukkh."

Gintoki memegang bahu kanan Kagura, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya yang sedikit pucat di sana. Gadis itu hendak mengomel namun gerakan tangan Gintoki yang menekan punggungnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Simpan omelanmu untuk nanti."

"Huh, dasar Gin- _chan_ loyo."

.

.

.

Gintoki menatap langit-langit ruangan yang terasa asing. Berikutnya, dinding berwarna pucat dengan cat yang telah mengelupas di banyak tempat. Alas tidur yang digunakan pun hanya sebuah futon sederhana yang sepertinya telah usang, ada beberapa tambalan di beberapa bagian. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, namun sudah agak mendingan. Bepergian jauh untuk pemula memang sesuatu yang berat. Apalagi untuk ukuran seorang Sakata Gintoki yang sepanjang hidupnya menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang itu-itu saja. Sebagai pekerja serabutan ia memang tak punya uang untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh. Daripada untuk bertamasya ke luar angkasa, Gintoki lebih senang menghabiskan uangnya untuk minum-minum atau bermain _pachinko_.

"Oh, sudah bangun- _aru_. Kupikir Gin- _chan_ bakal mati."

Kagura meletakkan sebuah mangkok dengan isi yang mengepulkan asap hangat. Aromanya menggelitik indera penciuman Gintoki.

"Kalau di rumah sendiri kau bisa memasak ya, Bakagura?"

"H-huh, memang tidak boleh? Sebentar lagi mungkin papi akan datang. Aku harus menyambutnya- _aru_."

Gintoki memandang gadis yang duduk di tepi alas tidurnya. Hei, sejak kapan ia memiliki sepasang mata biru jernih yang bersinar?

"KAGURAAAAAAAA! PAPI PULAAAANG!"

Terdengar suara teriakan dan bunyi gedebuk yang menghantam gendang telinga Gintoki ketika pria itu hendak merasakan suapan pertama.

Sosok pria paruh baya dengan jubah compang-camping dan noda darah dimana-mana membuat nafsu makan Gintoki menguap seketika. Kagura menerjang papi-nya dengan tenaga gorilla, tanpa memedulikan kondisi pakaian papi-nya yang penuh noda darah.

"Oh, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Papi menunjuk Gintoki yang dalam posisi duduk sembari memegang mangkok.

"Gin- _chan_ menemaniku- _aru_. Katanya dia ingin melihat kampung halaman kita. Meski awalnya aku menolak sih, tapi Gin- _chan_ memaksaku."

"A-apa? Jadi dia memaksa seorang gadis kecil sepertimu? Sudah kuduga dia memang _lolicon_."

"Bukan seperti itu- _aru_! Dih, mending Papi lekas mandi dan ganti baju. Rasanya seperti memeluk alien- _aru_."

Kagura mengibaskan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Kagura, bisa tolong tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar? Hanya sebentar, mungkin dua puluh detik."

"Jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan- _aru_! Aku juga ingin ikut." Kagura nampak enggan saat ayahnya menyuruh dirinya meninggalkan ruangan sebentar.

"Ini demi masa depanmu, Kagura."

Raut wajah Papi nampak serius dan gadis itu terpaksa menuruti perintah ayahnya. Setelah memastikan anak gadisnya meninggalkan ruangan, Papi mendekati samurai perak yang kini memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Woe, _kuso-jiji_ jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh atau aku akan memotong pedangmu di bawah sana— _ittaaaaii temeee_!"

Gintoki merasakan benturan benda keras yang menghantam kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa benda yang barusan membuatnya kepala pening adalah kepala botak Papi.

"Katakan padaku, nak. Kau ke sini untuk meminta restuku kan?"

"Haah?"

"Kau akan melamar anak gadisku satu-satunya, kan?"

Gintoki membeku di tempat.

.

.

.

"Ne, Gin- _chan_. Papi mengatakan sesuatu padamu ya?"

Kagura memutuskan mengajak Gintoki jalan-jalan ke luar, sekaligus mengenalkan tempat kelahirannya meski sedikit takut dengan reaksi pria di sampingnya yang nampak tenang melihat sudut kota kelahirannya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Kagura cemberut.

"Gin- _chan_ pasti tidak suka dengan suasana kota kelahiranku, ya? Maaf saja, tempat ini tidak seindah Kabukichou."

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak menyukainya, _baka_. Setiap tempat memiliki keunikannya masing-masing bukan?"

"Aku tahu _-aru_. Tapi, di sini selalu hujan dan mendung. Sinar matahari tak pernah muncul. Aku merasa.. kota ini seperti kota mati- _aru_."

Sepanjang jalan berlubang dan tidak rata serta genangan air dimana-mana cukup memberi kesan pada samurai perak bahwa kota kelahiran gadis di sampingnya bukan tempat yang layak dihuni. Ah, sepertinya Kagura pernah bilang saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Kalau tidak salah Kagura pernah bilang ia berasal dari keluarga miskin yang tinggal di kawasan kumuh. Ah, jadi ini tempatnya.

"Maaf jika tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik- _aru_."

Sepasang mata jernih nampak redup saat mengatakannya.

"Bicara apa sih? Aku sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Apanya yang menarik- _aru_? Yang kita lihat hanya genangan air kotor dan bangunan usang."

Gintoki mengusap pucuk kepala gadis di sampingnya.

"Bocah yang tengah cemberut ini sangat menarik di mataku."

"H-hah? Dasar Gin- _chan_ tukang gombal- _aru_!"

Kagura memalingkan wajahnya, memandang pantulan dirinya dalam genangan air keruh di lubang sepanjang jalan. Bersyukur semburat merah samar tak terlihat oleh pria yang masih betah mengelus helaian rambutnya.

"Lagipula, aku bukan bocah. Gin- _chan no baka_ ," tambah Kagura dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah memutuskannya?"

Papi berbisik di telinga Gintoki saat Kagura tengah berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan.

"Jangan berbisik di telingaku dasar alien botak!"

Gintoki mendorong kepala pria paruh baya di sampingnya.

"Kau yakin mau menyerahkan putrimu begitu saja? Aku ini tipe yang sadis saat di ranjang—ohokk!"

Papi memukul pipinya cukup keras.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau boleh melakukannya hal-hal yang melanggar batas norma dengan putriku,nak. Lakukan itu jika kalian sudah menikah."

" _Areee_? Pengalaman pribadi ya?" Gintoki menusuk-nusuk pipi sang penakluk alien dengan ujung sumpit.

"B-bukan begitu! Memang Kamui lahir sebelum aku dan maminya Kagura menikah. Tapi bukan berarti aku menginginkan hal yang sama terjadi pada Kagura, dasar samurai mesum."

"Kau yang lebih mesum, dasar _kuso-jiji_."

"Kalian berdua ribut sekali- _aru_."

Kagura memasuki ruangan dengan membawa nampan berisi sarapan. Celemek usang melekat di tubuhnya yang entah kenapa di mata Gintoki akhir-akhir ini Kagura menunjukkan pertumbuhan yang cukup pesat, terutama di bagian dada. Uhuk.

Gintoki memandang Papi yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku akan menunggunya hingga cukup dewasa, Papi. Jadi jangan khawatir."

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan- _aru? Mouu_ , selalu saja bisik-bisik tidak jelas."

Gintoki terkekeh pelan.

" _Itadakimasuuuu_."

.

.

End.


End file.
